The Galactic Prince
by Timeless07
Summary: I've always wondered how it would be if Luke had joined his father. Read and Review if you wish.


None of this is mine!

As with any story of mine don't expect it to be finished. I live a crazy life my mediocore writing skills usually take a back seat. I hope my characters don't seem too out of character. If you wish to review I would enjoy it but I hate when people beg for reviews so I shan't. I enjoy star wars and i like to toy around with the idea, what if Luke had turned? So I fiddled around with this.

**Chapter 1: A choice has consequences**

"Lord Skywalker, your presence is requested on the command deck." A young man no farther in life than his early twenties turned slowly to meet the eyes of the Lieutenant. He was clothed in a simple black tunic with matching pants. Around his shoulders hung a black cloak and leather gloves and boots of the same coloring finished his wardrobe. He was an imposing figure. Clipped to his waist hung his weapon of choice, a light saber that when ignited flashed a brilliant red light right before you died by its blade.

"This request was made by whom?" The man shrank under the piercing blue eyes of the speaker.

"L-Lord Vader," he stuttered trying to salvage his pride. His father, the young man registered. Skywalker straightened from his meditative position.

"Very well," grateful to be alive the messenger hastened to leave, "Oh and Lieutenant," the man froze in his tracks as the hissing sound of a lightsaber being activated was heard. "You interrupted my meditation." The man fell to the floor in two halves as Skywalker sheathed his weapon stepping over the still corpse.

His pace was brisk as he walked the halls troops jumping to attention until he passed. He had been called by many titles in his short lifetime, the most recent being Lord Skywalker, Prince of the Galactic Empire, my apprentice, or simply son. Before these in another lifetime entirely he had been a padowan learner, a jedi, a commander in the rebel alliance, a pilot, a nephew, a brother, and a friend. Luke pushed these thoughts away, they were corruptive to his new training. Finally the form of Darth Vader came into view.

"Father," Luke paused to gain the elder Sith's attention, "you interrupted my meditation." His accusation was founded.

"For good reason my son," Vader rasped to the blonde boy.

"You shall need to appoint a new Lieutenant the others health has failed him." Luke could feel the smirk his father wore through the force bond they shared.

"It has already been taken care of." Luke nodded swiftly.

"The rebels have been apprehended Lord Vader," A storm trooper interrupted them.

"Have them brought to me." Vader commanded.

"You are displeased my son." He commented. Luke reigned in his emotions swiftly scowling at himself for dropping his guard.

"I simply do not see the importance of my attendance when it is only another band of rebels that have been captured father." The doors opened with a whoosh during Luke's tirade which he ignored. He was taken by surprise when a female voce called his name.

"Luke, I had given up hope!" The woman had tears dancing in her eyes when look whipped around to stare.

"Leia," he whispered drinking in the sight of his sister swathed in lilac fabric her dark brown hair curled and pinned back slightly before turning to his father anger flashing, "Father you swore! When I turned you promised to leave her be!" Luke was surprised at the fact his lightsaber was activated as the hate boiled in his veins. He swung at his father and it was instantly countered.

"Hold your anger Luke it makes you strong!" Vader bellowed as he sent a blow of his own at his offspring. A rambled cry escaped Luke's lips as he pushed his father backwards with the force. He could feel Leia's fear and Vader's pride and was distracted by it, his hold on his hate slipping as his father disarmed him in one fluid motion. Luke stood panting his hair in disarray as he bowed to the victor.

"Forgive me my father," he accepted his lightsaber as he straightened back up.

"You need to grasp your pain Luke hold it tightly. That is the way of the Sith." Luke nodded before turning his gaze back to his sister who was looking at him in disbelief.

"Escort the Princess to Level 4C," Leia's eyes widened at Vader's words. Not the detention level? Luke grasped her upper arm tightly as he began to lead her away. She planted her feet firmly.

"What of my friends?" she ventured to the Dark Lord. Luke looked surprised before concentrating on the force searching. He found a shadowed life force.

"Han." He affirmed, "you've captured Han as well?" He questioned his father.

"Captain Solo is of no importance," Vader informed his son and daughter. Luke caught his sister as her knees buckled. Her pain exploded inside his head.

"He is dead then?" Luke's voice was hollow as he constructed a barrier to block his sister's bond. His father's silence confirmed his question.

"Come," he ordered gruffly pulling her along.

"He's dead? Luke are you sure? I was just laughing with him," she cried trying to brake free of his hand. Luke's grip only tightened.

"Do not ask questions to which you already know the answer," came his harsh reply. Leia had, had a deep connection with the former Captain she was simply in denial to the absence of his life force. She slumped against him heavily and Luke held her up easily.

"I loved him Luke," she whispered. His voice softened slightly as he squeezed her arm in the only way possible to show affection.

"I know you did."

"Greetings Prince," The voice was familiar and Luke nearly released his captive.

"Mara Jade," he laughed shortly, "it has been a while since we have had your illustrious presence on board our battle ship."

"Is that your way of saying you've missed me your highness?" She tilted her head slightly, looking up to him.

"Perhaps," he paused, "dine with father and myself this night." It was not a question it was an order.

"Of course," she smiled departing, "Farewell Prince Luke, Princess," she nodded toward Leia.

"Who was she?"

"An acquaintance," he answered shortly. "Do not let Mara Jade deceive you she is powerful in the force," Finally they arrived at their destination and Luke punched in the code to her room. The door slid back and he nudged her inside.

"Luke, I-why did you join him?" He felt the betrayal radiating off her.

"We will talk later when your fate has been decided." Swiftly her feelings changed to anger.

"Why am I not dead yet!" she spat at him.

"Lord Vader does not dispose of his children so quickly as all that." A howl of frustration was heard as the door closed securing her inside.

"Why is she here?" Luke interrogated his father upon there next meeting. Vader watched his son carefully.

"The Emperor willed it." Luke could have put his fist through the wall at his words. To say anything against the emperor would be dealt with swiftly and harshly so Luke kept his insults to himself.

"Is she to be trained!" Luke demanded praying for a no. He did not want Leia to be a slave to the creature she hated the most. She would end up hating herself as he did at times.

"No, she will remain untrained." Luke closed his eyes thankful but also frustrated that his father was dancing around the actual reason for his sister's capture.

"Is she to be used as some form of twisted motivational tool? Has my training not progressed to the Emperor's liking? Give me some clue as the her presence here father I am grasping at straws!" Luke tugged at his hair as he flopped down into a chair. Vader lay a gloved hand on Luke's shoulder sending a calming trance through the contact. Anger and hate made him strong, but now Vader needed rational thought from his son, that was not blinded by his emotions. Luke let out a breath, it was so rare that his father touched him in a positive way that he unconsciously leaned into the physical contact. The anger drained as did his frustration and hurt leaving him delightfully empty of emotions.

"The war is nearly over son, the rebel alliance is standing on their last leg. When this is over there will need to be a time of rebuilding. This is why we need you sister. The governor of Naboo's loyalty to the Emperor is wavering but his popularity among the people of the galaxy is only growing stronger. There is no way to remove him without causing a major revolt fueling the rebellion once again. We cannot afford to let this happen. The Emperor wants Leia to marry the Noobian Governor to insure his loyalty."

"That is why she is here?" Luke was astonished. "If anything Leia will help turn the Governor away from the Emperor entirely." It didn't make any sense to him, it was going to completely backfire.

"She will cooperated if she believes your life is the risk for her defiance. After all you became a Sith to save her life. Your sister will not disappoint." Vader's words were exactly like they always were sure and strong leaving Luke with the feeling that his Leia would eventually give in. His confident, beautiful, fiery, passionate, little sister was going to be broken just as he had by the Empire.

He needed to do something. Something productive, something to keep him busy. _Mara Jade!_ Luke cast his voice into the force searching for the young Hand through their mind link. Usually only blood shared such links through the force and sometimes master and apprentice, but it was different with Mara. She was the closest thing he had for a friend and perhaps that was why they shared the bond. She answered almost immediately.

_Hi there Prince. What can I do for you?_ Luke shook his head at her light tone. Anyone who met Mara would think she was just and empty headed girl while in reality she could take your head off while you slept without her hand shaking in the slightest. She was a clever assassin. The carefree attitude a ploy and a coping mechanism. One could not be raised by the Emperor without having some kind of outlet, some kind of shield. Dumb blonde was her's. Yet despite the horrors that had been inflicted on Mara Jade and that she had inflicted upon others she was fiercely loyal to the man that had stolen her away from and murdered her parents; Palpatine. How else could she be. It was what she had been taught. What had been ground into her being since childhood.

_The training room Mara. Meet me there._ There would be no argument unless in coincided with her duties, he was after all, the Prince.

_As you wish._ The mental link closed and Luke turned his attention back to his father who had felt his son's call and left him be.

"Is there anything else father?" Vader seemed to be pondering something until he shook his head in a dismissive fashion.

"That is all Luke." Left with no more words father and son parted ways. The redhead was stretching when Luke joined her in the room that was used for training while the Executor was traveling through the galaxy. Drawing his lightsaber without a word of warning he swung it in a downward slash. Mara rolled away the blade missing her by scant inches singing the ends of her hair a bit.

"Luke Skywalker, you are going to pay for that!" she screeched activating her own emerald sword. He simply laughed bounding out of the blade's path and countering with another swipe. Gathering the force he let it flow through him before bending it to his will by gathering his hate. He was angry at his sister. _How could she have gotten herself caught! _He was enraged at his father. _He promised to leave her alone when I turned! He killed Han! Han was like a brother to me. Leia loved Han. _He was furious with the Emperor. _Everything is his damn fault. Every person that I have ever loved has been hurt by that monster! My mother, my father, Obi-wan, Han, Leia, Mara, myself, nearly the entire galaxy. The Emperor has taken my father from me, my freedom, and now he wants my sister!_

Mara Jade fell to the floor with a thud as her lightsaber jumped into Luke's outstretched hand effortlessly. The Prince was panting hard and he didn't seemed to have noticed that he had a large blaster wound on his left leg, from which his blood was dripping steadily onto the white tile. Mara had pulled all the stops to simply live through his anger. Her blaster lay in pieces next to her where Luke had crushed it with the force. Luke was not the only one sporting an injury.

Mara now held her swelling ankle that had snapped when Luke had thrown her across the room in the middle of a back handspring she had been trying to dodge him with. Her lip was also split and her arm, bleeding slightly where she had been nicked by his lightsaber. She had put up a good fight and for a moment, before he had channeled the force using the darkside, she might have been considered winning. He had lost his soul to the hate inside him and Mara wasn't completely sure he had even know who he was fighting at the time. He could have killed her in those thirteen minutes and he wouldn't even have known.

His eyes slowly returned from the hideous yellow coloring they had adopted to their normal icy blue. He shook his head once to clear it and gain his bearings. Luke had been subconsciously fighting the pull of the dark side ever since his Sith training had begun. That had both scared and entranced him. Mara could tell. After nearly a year of training that one second of pure unadulterated hate had empowered him more in the dark force than the light side ever had. He had never been able to beat Mara Jade at her best. That had been her best and he had nearly killed her. He had nearly killed his one friend. Luke dropped both lightsabers at his feet with a clatter and backed away fearfully.

Darth Vader had stood in the entry way having watched his sons battle after feeling the pull of their force bond. Finally, finally Luke had tapped into his actual power. He had immersed himself fully into the dark side and Vader could see that it had shaken his son. A strange feeling crept into Vader. One he had only felt a handful of times in his life. Pride, it was pride for the blonde haired, blue eyed boy that was his son Luke Skywalker.

"Luke?" Mara asked softly from her seat on the hard floor grimacing in pain. She was worried for him Vader realized.

"W-what just happened," Luke's voice shook as he seemed to return to consciousness.

"You fully accepted your heritage," Vader said stepping in the room his steady mechanical breathing reverberating of the walls. "That was the dark side Luke. Did you feel the power?"

"Yes," he whispered eyes wide.

"You have done well my son," Vader's response elicited a hesitant smile from Luke. He had done something right. He pushed his blonde feathery hair out from infront of his eyes reminding Mara of a young boy. A small breathe escaped his body before he noticed his pain. Grunting he reached down to feel the wound. It was deep, he hissed.

"You alright there Mara?" Her forehead was wrinkled in pain but she nodded anyways.

"The med ward." Vader commanded the two. Mara Jade emitted a small sound of pain as she attempted to stand on her broken ankle. Luke rolled his eyes with a bark of laughter before scooping her toned body up with a grunt as more blood began to seep through his pant leg as he applied pressure. He limped slowly through the halls leading to the medical ward red stains being left in his wake. He deposited his load on a white starched hospital bed and sat beside her as the medical droids began bustling about them.

"Geez Luke when you said to meet you in the training room, I didn't know we would be fighting to the death," she laughed warily. He rubbed the back of his neck ruefully.

"Yeah, sorry about that I couldn't control myself," his hands trembled, "I almost felt like I wasn't even in control of my body anymore." Mara knew sorta what he was talking about. She had also been trained to use the dark side of the force but, she wasn't nearly as strong as he was.

"You just need more practice. The Emperor and your father will guide you."

"The Emperor," Luke glowered and he felt his companion bristle.

"Luke it is an honor to-" He rolled his eyes cutting her off.

"I know, I know it's an honor to serve the Emperor loyally and with our lives."

"You would do well the remember that your highness," Mara indignantly huffed as the droid finished off the treatment of her leg. A bacta salve was spread on her lightsaber cut and her split lip. She wobbled as she stood letting out a growl.

"Do you know how much trouble having a broken bone will be. I will have to report my inactivity to the Emperor. This will not do!" Her screech was hurting his head and he told her so.

"I'm sorry if a head ache is your biggest concern, but I have a contract to fulfill and assignments to carry out. I cannot work to my best ability with a broken limb!" A harsh look from Lord Skywalker shut her mouth quickly as she hung her head bashfully. He was after all the Galactic Prince it would not do to tell him off especially when Vader was standing behind him.

"Forgive my milord for my earlier out burst." Luke arched an eyebrow in confusion. He had just been joking they were friends after all and though she used his title's he never held it over her and he hardly ever used his powerful position. Then he felt his father's presence, of course.

"See that it does not happen again Mara Jade." Came his rigid reply as he raised his emotional shields so his father wouldn't know how he was hiding his snickers. Mara bowed slightly.

"Certainly your highness." Vader disappeared as quickly as he had come with a stiff nod in Mara's direction. Luke leaned back and sighed as his wound was being cleaned.

"If it's going to cause you that much trouble Mara, I could try to heal it." She looked confused.

"How," she questioned incredulous, "are you going to pull that off?"

"I've been reading up on healing trances in father's private library. I could try." He shrugged.

"I guess it couldn't hurt." With a roguish grin he laid his hands on her injured leg and let himself go. Feeling as if he was falling backwards into layers of black silk coverlets. His breath coming slowly and more methodical as his concentration grew.

Luke snapped out of his trance to find a sleeping Mara Jade. He looked at the clock, it had taken nearly three hours. Sweat glistened on his face and he wiped it away swiftly. Who knew it would take that long to mend a broken bone. He didn't even know if he head been successful yet. Jarring the sleeping girl awake was easy. Mara sat up so quickly it made Luke's head spin, her right hand immediately moving to his blaster holster that was empty.

"Easy there firecracker. Its only me," Luke's voice held his amusement.

"Luke!" She allowed her posture relax somewhat, "Did it work?"

"Why don't you tell me?" Luke bit his lower lip as she stood slowly applying pressure to her ankle. He smile lit her eyes in milliseconds. She slapped Luke hard on the back as she did a cart wheel to show off her mobility.

"You did it Luke! It's good as new! By the force, thank you," Mara Jade threw her arms around his neck in exuberance and squeezed tightly. They froze and Mara withdrew quickly as if burnt by their contact. Mara had never hugged someone in all her twenty-two years, at least that she could remember. And no one had ever hugged her. Luke was also shocked, Mara's extent of touching was a handshake or a pat on the back. It also surprised Luke because it had been a little over a year since he himself had been hugged like that. Were Siths even allowed to hug?

The awkward silence was broken when a trooper came to tell them of his fathers growing inpatients. Stars, they were late for dinner. Vader kept a very strict schedule and would probably be cross with them for messing it up. Luke had never seen his father eat anything but every night there he sat conversing minimally while his son ate. The couple nearly ran down the halls and it soon became a race. Mara winning by the tip of her nose. They entered the room laughing so hard Mara was gasping for air. The unearthly quiet of the room was broken as the two occupants watched the spectacle.

A small smile quirked Leia's lips. The first one all day. Mara was the first to come to her senses. Snapping to attention quickly her face resumed its stony demeanor. It took Luke a little while longer. He straightened up slowly from where he had doubled over and wiped a faux tear from the corner of his eye. He let out a huge breath before schooling his features though a smile still threatened to break free. He spoke first.

"That was quite a display son," Vader commented to the boy. He was a mess. Luke's hair was tousled from their run and his cloths were wrinkled and mused. There was a large stiff blood stain on his pants where his wound had dried from earlier. The cape that he had so neatly fastened this morning was twisted halfway around and covered the left side of his body. His eyes were sparkling with life not haunted as they had been before. The run had done him some good.

"Good evening to you too father," his greeting was breathy and jovial as he pulled out a chair for Mara Jade. She bowed low to Vader before accepting it as she sat back rigid and hands folded in her lap.

"You are late." Luke winced at his harsh tone his smile dimming somewhat.

"We got here as fast as we could father as you could tell by our display," his sarcastic reply did not go unnoticed.

"Why were you late?" Lord Vader had an ability to have his shortest sentences seem dangerous and angry.

"I was healing Mara's leg. It took longer than expected," he shrugged reaching for his goblet that was already full. The room tensed as Vader watched his son, they could all feel his black mood all but Luke who seemed oblivious to it.

"Luke," Mara hissed a reprimand through clenched teeth. Luke didn't have time to react before his air passage began closing.

_Luke you dare to openly disrespect me in front of your sister and the Emperor's Hand!_ Vader's voice was so loud in his head that Luke gripped it tightly as it began to throb. Air rushed back into his burning lungs.

"I'm sorry father," Luke gritted out his eyes watering with pain.

"Stop it. You're hurting him," Leia's screamed plea was ignored.

_Do not forget to whom you speak. _Vader released him so suddenly Luke nearly toppled off his chair though he managed to keep his seat. A small trickle of blood ran out of his nose and he wiped it away with the back of his gloved hand though a trail remained visible.

"Forgive me father," Luke mumbled into the table top not wishing to anger Vader once more. That's what you get for messing up his schedule, Luke berated himself.

"Luke -" Leia's voice was hesitant but she trudged on, "are you alright?" He dismissed her question with a trifle wave of his hand.

"I am fine Leia. Happens all the time." he tried to reassure her, by the look on her face he wasn't helping. "I don't mean all the time, but it's not something I'm unused to." Leia looked about ready to explode at the assumed normal treatment of her brother. Mara stopped his mindless jabbering.

"What his highness is trying to say is that. Although he does not get punished regularly; it was not unexpected nor undeserved for Lord Vader to reprimand his son for his lack of tact. Calm yourself Princess," Mara cooed, "it will have no lasting health effects on the Prince though it might have done his pride some good." Leia didn't like it very much, but she wasn't ready to jump across the table any more.

"Well said Mara," Luke murmured. Silence once more descended on the group as they began picking at the scrumptious feast before them. Leia dropped her fork with a clatter as she glared around the room.

"Will someone please tell me what is going on here!" Luke winced rubbing his head.

"Not so loud Leia. I still have a headache." Leia didn't look that apologetic. Vader spoke.

"We are on route to the new Death Star. We should reach it by tomorrow. I shall be boarding."

"But father who will stay with the _Executor_? Surely you can't leave it unattended," This battle ship was Vader's pride and joy. He knew every bolt and sprocket in the ship and took great care in it. Making sure that it ran smoothly and efficiently with a large dose of fear to keep the troops in line. Whenever Vader left for the Death Star the _Executor_ was always grounded.

"You will be given temporary command my son."

"Me!" Luke sputtered his eyes growing to the size of saucers. Never had his father left him alone. Luke was always brought tagging along wherever the dark lord of the Sith fancied.

"That is an order," Vader's response sent Luke reeling.

"What is our mission father?" Surely they were to do something other than fly around the galaxy aimlessly.

"You will escort your sister to the planet of Naboo where she will meet the Prince."

"What? Why?" Luke could feel her confusion and her hate. He smirked feeding off it unconsciously. The shadow inside Luke was growing Vader could feel it. Mara glanced at the two Sith; Lord and apprentice warily. "I don't know what you want Vader, but I will not aid tyranny!" Her shrill words shifted the elder sith's mood to one of annoyance.

"You will do as you are told or there will be consequences," his words were like ice but Leia didn't back down.

"You can do no worse. Han is dead, I'm sure by your hand, and Luke-well you've stolen my brother's soul." She sounded defeated and for a moment only for a moment the fire in her eyes nearly extinguished. Her back was ramrod straight as she stared at Vader seemingly drilling holes through his impenetrable black mask. "I will stand by my principle unto the death."

"You try my patients daughter!" Vader's roar nearly shook the walls. Leia stood so fast her goblet clattered to the floor its contents splattering against her feet.

"You have no right to call me your daughter. I had a father, Bail Organa, but you saw fit to steal him from me! Where were you when I was born? Where were you when I took my first steps, or rode my first swoop bike. Better yet what about when I was running for office. Where were you when I was inaugurated as a Senator! You lost all rights to me and Luke when you left our mother!" Her chin was trembling but she refused to cry when there was an audience.

Luke drew in his breath quickly. The mother Luke had never know was never mentioned in the presence of Darth Vader. The very idea was taboo. Luke could feel his fathers anger it seemed to pulse in the air around him. Encasing him, caressing him, killing him. Vader wanted to harm his wayward daughter as much as she had just hurt him. His words were nearly a purr when he spoke. Somehow they frightened Leia much more than his shout had.

"I am not the cause of your brother's fall from grace. You have yourself to blame for that my dear." Leia pressed herself up against the clean wall as Vader advanced drawing one of his gloved fingers down her smooth cheeks. Fear flooded her eyes at his light touch.

"What are you talking about," she hissed like a cornered animal her brown doe orbs darting over Vader's shoulder and locking with Luke's. His gaze did not hold the denial she had been hoping for.

"My son would do anything to ensure the safety of his friends. Even turning on them if it meant his sister could live. He would become the very thing he swore to defeat if only to protect his twin."

"Liar!" she spat her heart clinching with to many emotions to describe. Dread being the most prominent.

"You wish I was lying, but you know; don't you princess that it is your fault. Luke, your friend, your brother gave up his soul to protect you. He became a murderer for you, a slave, and a sith all for you. He now bows down to the most vile creature in the galaxy for you. The guilt lies in your bed dear one not mine." A dry sob caught in her throat and she closed her eyes tightly trying to block out his words that were shredding her heart.

"Father," Luke interrupted trying to stop Vader before he totally disabled his sister. Luke could feel her anguish and it hurt him. He was ignored.

"It is for your brother's sake that I beg you to reconsider. Your disobedience shall be treated as his failures. The Emperor does not take an apprentice's failure lightly."

"Do not sugar coat Vader." Her demand barely escaped her lips that now stood out prominently against her bloodless face. "The price of my rebellion would be Luke's life." It wasn't a question it was a fact.

"Oh no, he is too important to the Empire but Palpatine will not be lenient. Luke will beg for death before the Emperor is finished." Leia's dark eyelashes fluttered against her pale cheeks the last of her fight draining.

"You have my full cooperation Lord Vader," she whispered.

"Very good. Then your first task is to address me appropriately. I am your father I expect to be called as such." She nodded reluctantly before wetting her lips. "Give it a try then."

"Yes...father," her voice hitched and she pressed a hand against her mouth trying to stifle another dry sob. She had been dominated and Vader stepped back satisfied.

"I think you may need to retire daughter you seem distraught," Leia nodded morosely, "Luke escort your sister to her quarters then I would like a conference."

"Of course father." Came Luke's obedient reply as he led the shaking Leia from the room. Neither of them spoke a word until they reached her rooms and were safely encased inside. He stood for a moment unsure as to what to do. Deciding Luke carefully wrapped his arms around her tightly savoring in the warmth she radiated hoping to comfort her.

"I'm sorry Leia. Don't mind father he's not always like that." Luke was startled when he felt warm tears leek through his tunic. His sister was always so strong. Luke had never seen her cry not even when Han had been taken by Bubba Fett to Jabba the Hutt. She had only gritted her teeth and made a plan.

"No I'm sorry Luke!" she wailed looking up at him mournfully. "I've destroyed you. Soon you will become nothing more than a monster like Vader. It's my fault!" With this said she collapsed against him in another fit of sobs. Luke couldn't decide wether to be angry at his sister for insulting his humanity or guilty for being the cause of his sister's sadness.

"My choices are not your fault Leia. Do not blame yourself for my becoming a Sith. It was my decision, mine alone." He forced her chin up to meet his gaze as he wiped her eyes with calloused fingers as softly as he could. "Father isn't as bad as he seems and as long as I have you and Mara I will never sink as far into the darkside as he has. The two of you are my only ties to who I was. To my light side." He pulled her back into his chest stroking her curls. "I can't loose you Leia. I wouldn't survive."

The truth of his words struck him hard as he tightened his grip on her small frame.

"I have to go," he said reluctantly, "Father will be wondering where I've gone off too." She nodded once more into his chest before releasing him.

"I'll see you tomorrow?" she asked hopefully grasping at his tunic desperately.

"Sure thing Princess," Luke chuckled planting a kiss on her brow before walking towards Vader's private chambers. Luke could sense his favorite assassin dropping into unconsciousness.

_Goodnight Mara._

_Night Prince,_ came her sleepy response via the force.

"Father was that really necessary?" Luke broached his question rather timidly in light of his father's latest show of temper. Darth Vader was standing by a large window watching the stars swirl by them absently before turning to face his eldest offspring.

"Yes." Luke was frustrated with the Sith and he didn't even bother to hide his emotions they were swirling in the room like a cyclone.

"Why father? Why did you have to break her spirit? She's your daughter you are supposed to protect her not inflict the pain." Was Vader really that dense. Surely he knew how a parent was supposed to act.

"I did protect her." Luke winced at the stony reply of the dark man.

"Protect her! You made her cry! Pre tell what you protected her from Lord Vader." He sneered.

"I did what I had to, to keep her safe. As long a Leia obeys I don't have to harm either of my children. The Emperor will not be able to order her terminated." Luke's mouth hung open in shock. Vader cared for the twins. It was slightly twisted, but Luke had felt it just seconds ago when Vader's guard had dropped slightly. It was enough to make Luke stumble backwards a few steps.

"Father I-I apologize." The stuttering boy dropped to his knees as was customary between the two. Vader liked shows of respect and right now all Luke wanted to do was please his harsh father. The pressure of a large gloved hand was pressed onto his head them moved to his shoulder which was clasped shortly before he was released.

"You are forgiven. Rise Luke." His did so albeit a little shaky, "Despite how I may act son, I am proud of your accomplishments." Luke's blue eyes prickled with moisture though he knew better than to ever let Vader to see. The Sith's tone returned to the distant business like voice Luke was accustomed to. "Mara Jade will accompany the _Executor_ to Naboo. I want you to continue practicing with her. When I return I want to see your progress."

"Yes father." Luke murmured clasping his hands behind his back his head bowed in respect.

"I also want a full report every day about how things are progressing. If there is any trouble on the ship it is up to you to correct and if there are any problems with your sister you will inform me." Luke nodded once more choosing silence as his best route. Vader seemed to be pondering things for a moment.

"Your feelings are clouded about the Emperor's Hand my son?" Where had he pulled that out of?

"She is my friend." Was Luke's neutral answer.

"She is an agent of the Emperor. Jade would kill you should Palpatine will it." Luke was careful with his words under Vader's scrutiny.

"As it should be. I would execute her if the order came."

"Would you?" Vader challenged.

"It is my duty," his tone was sure though Luke wasn't entirely.

"Let us hope you will live up to it." Luke set his jaw as he met his father's stare.

"I will not fail you. I made a choice I will stick by it." The blue eyes of his son had turned hard and cold Vader realized as he sized the younger man up. No, Luke would not brake his covenant to the emperor. He had already been to far consumed by the dark side. No matter how much he denied it, Luke needed the elder Siths' guidance more than ever. Without their teachings his thirst for the darkside and power would never be quenched and he may end up destroying himself..

"Make sure you remember that son." With that said the Dark Lord of the Sith turned to leave the room.

"Goodnight father," bid Luke. Darth Vader paused for a moment when he reached the door.

"Sleep well," he finally replied leaving Luke stunned.

But Luke did not sleep well that night. The young man sat up suddenly sweat running down his lean body in rivulets as his breathe exited his lungs in large huffs.

"Sith!" he cursed running a shaky hand over his slick face. Walking to the refresher Luke filled a glass with lukewarm tap water. Glancing at it indecisively he made his decision tipping the glass back and swallowing the contents in one gulp. He pressed the back of his hand upon his lips as if trying to keep down whatever was left from dinner. So far so good.

"Master Luke?" C-3PO's metallic body was heard entering his private chambers.

"I'm fine." He bit out harshly. His tone did not deter the droid in the slightest.

"Sir you interrupted your sleep cycle."

"I am aware of that!" came his snappy response as he pushed his way passed the machine activating the lighting system. "I'm fine 3PO." He sighed sinking into a chair.

"If there is anything that you may require– "

"Just go for Kripth's sake!" his words exploded a vase across the room bursting into irretrievable pieces. The golden robot shuffled away reluctantly

"I shall never understand humans." Satisfied in his solitude Luke tried vainly to empty his mind of the images that had filled his nightmare. They pushed their way to the front of his mind however and began to replay themselves something akin to a the pictures in a children's holostory.

**_You've never heard of the Millennium_** _**Falcon! The ship that made the Kessel run in under 12 parcepts! **Captain Han Solo threw his head back haughtily his brown hair mussed by the wind eyes bright with indignation._

_**Hokey religion and ancient weapons are no match for a good blaster at your side. **Luke's mouth opened in surprise at the cocky stranger's blatant refusal of the force's existence._

_**I have these compartments for smuggling. Never thought I'd be smuggling myself in em.** Solo laughed shortly hoisting himself out of a hole in the floor followed by his companions._

_**I can imagine quite a bit. **The smuggler's brow furrowed in contemplation of the money he would likely get for aiding in the rescue of the Princess._

_**He's the brains sweetheart! **Blaster bolts showered around the small group as Han berated the Princess with a scowl twisting his lips._

_**Either I'm going to kill her or I'm beginning to like her!" **Luke rolled his eyes at Han before firing another round at the approaching Imperials._

_**Good shot kid, just don't get cocky! **Han hollered swivelling around aiming at another TIE fighter that was fast approaching._

_**Can't have you getting all the glory! **Han faked indifference as blew up a TIE fighter that had been in hot pursuit of Luke who was circling the Death Star ._

_**Take your shot kid so we can all go home. **Luke did so with trembling hands whooping in elation when he hit his mark Han's joyous cries following in succession._

_**You owe me one kid!**_

_**What do you think kid a princess and a guy like me– . **Han was interrupted by Luke's resounding 'no'._

_**Must have hit pretty close to the mark to get her all riled up like that. **A handsome grin covered his features as he confided in Luke and Chewie._

_**Take care of yourself kid. **Luke nodded confidently his helmet tucked under the arm of his bright orange fighter suite as he called a similar farewell to his friend._

_**Now I owe you one. **Han's voice came over his com link and Luke grinned at the words._

His nightmare had been a series of memories crammed together. Luke bowed his head once more wishing that Han was still with him. His heart ached.


End file.
